The instant invention relates to automated apparatus for producing identification cards, and more particularly to an automated system for instant, one-up custom printing, laminating and die-cutting of identification cards from a two-part security media.
Traditional identification cards, such as state license cards, and university identification cards typically comprise a three-part laminate system in which a photographic insert is sealed within a pouch having upper and lower laminate layers, or between upper and lower laminate sheets. The photographic insert typically comprises a die-cut sheet of polaroid instant film wherein a photograph of the card holder is optically superimposed over a portion of a pre-printed card having the card holder's personal information typed, or printed thereon. The polaroid card image is manually die cut from the film sheet in a hand actuated press, placed within the pouch, or between the laminate sheets, and then manually fed into a roll laminator in a protective foil sleeve, wherein the photographic image is sealed between the laminate sheets. In most cases, multiple card photographs are exposed on a single sheet of photographic film in order to reduce waste of the expensive instant photographic material, and thereby reduce the per card cost of production. In other systems, a plurality of card holder's photographs are taken in 35 mm film format, and then combined with printed cards bearing their corresponding personal information at central issuance centers. Central issuance of identification cards has been found to be efficient as well as cost effective. However, there is a delay in receiving cards as well as the potential to incorrectly match personal information with the correct photograph. Furthermore, the central issuance system discourages the production of cards in small batches, as well as the custom production of individual cards when replacements are necessary. While the above technologies are effective for their intended purpose, it has been found that there is an increasing need in the industry for an automated system which automatically prints, laminates and die-cuts identification cards in an instant, one-up format, wherein a single card can be easily and inexpensively produced within a minute's time.
The instant invention provides a system for the automated production of an identification card comprising a two-part thermoplastic security media and apparatus for printing, laminating and die-cutting of the security media to form discrete identification cards. The security media comprises an opaque thermoplastic backing film, and a transparent thermoplastic cover film which acts as a receptor for receiving a thermally printed digital card image. More specifically, the backing film preferably comprises a white amorphous copolyester film, while the cover film preferably comprises a clear polyvinyl chloride film. In general, the apparatus consists of thermal printing apparatus for printing the digital card image onto the security media, laminating means for laminating the security media together, and die-cutting means for die cutting a predetermined size card from the laminated security media. The two-part security media is provided in roll format wherein a first continuous web comprises the opaque backing film, and a second continuous web comprises the clear cover film. The thermal printing apparatus is based on a digital imaging system wherein a digital portrait of the card holder is combined by custom computer software with a background, card holder signature and alphanumeric text to produce a complete digital full-color card image. A first thermal web printer is operative for printing the color card image onto an inner surface of the cover film adjacent a terminal end of the cover film web. The computer software automatically reverses the card image so that it appears in its correct orientation when viewed through the top of the cover film. A second thermal web printer is operative for printing a second monochromatic image onto a back surface of the backing film adjacent a terminal end of the backing film web. The thermal web printers preferably comprise thermal dye-transfer printer apparatus having a reverse print direction for printing from a mid-point of the web toward a terminal end thereof. The printed terminal ends of the backing material and the cover film are advanced through guides to a cutting station wherein the printed terminal ends are aligned in overlying relation with the printed card image positioned between the cover film and the backing film. The aligned terminal ends are then clamped and severed from their webs to produce individual laminate films. The aligned films are then advanced to a laminating station including a heated input nip for initial laminating the aligned films under pressure and heat, a heated platen for heat-fusing the laminated films together, and fan-cooled heat sinks for cooling the laminate film construction. The laminator preferably utilizes face-to-face belts to transport the laminate films through the heating and cooling stations. The fused laminate film construction is thereafter advanced via guide channels to an automatic die-cutting device which die cuts a predetermined size card from the laminate construction, and advances the die-cut card to a magnetic stripe encoder which encodes a magnetic stripe on the back surface of the backing film. The die cutter further ejects the waste materials through a separate outlet. The result is a custom printed identification card which is produced in about one minute from printing to magnetic encoding.
Accordingly, among the objects of the instant invention are the provision of automated apparatus for instant, one-up printing, laminating and die-cutting of a single identification card from a two-part security media; the provision of printing apparatus for printing a card image onto the security media; the provision of laminating apparatus for laminating the security media together; the provision of die-cutting apparatus for die cutting a predetermined size card from the laminated security media; and the provision of guide and advancing mechanisms for guiding and advancing the security media through the printing, laminating and die-cutting apparatus.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.